


Treat her right

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers scandal, Clint doesn't like that his daughter and Peter like each other, Crush, Eventually he approves of Peter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Teen Wolf, aunt may knows Peter is spider man, cheating ex boyfriends, everyone now knows Peter is spider man, ex boyfriends, he really doesn't like that her ex boyfriend wants to get back together with her, hiding out, the reader is Clint daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: The entire team including Peter and his aunt have to go back to clint's house because of a scandal in New York. Peter meets Clint's oldest daughter and they develop feelings for each other but Clint doesn't like because he doesn't want her to get hurt. But realizes he was wrong especially when he sees his daughters ex who cheated on her trying to worm his way back into her life. He agrees to Peter and his daughter dating as long as he treats her right</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The secret is out

*peter's pov*

"I'll get it aunt May" I shouted when I heard someone knocking on our door. "Mr. Stark what are you doing here" I asked the man in front of me but he just barged in with the rest of the avengers carrying boxes

"Kid I need you and your aunt to pack your most valuable stuff right now" tony sounded anxious and the rest of the avengers where going though my stuff.

"Why? What's-"

"Peter who's here?" My aunt asked before entering the living room. "What's going on?"

"Sorry kid but I have to blow your cover" tony began "May your nephew is Spider-Man. I need you to go to your room and pack your most valuable things, they are going to be here any minute" tony started packing up photos that were on the shelves.

"Peter is this true" my aunt asked me as we watched the other avengers packing up our stuff.

"Yes Ms. Parker it's true so can you please start packing, they're going to be here any minute now." Steve placed his hand on her shoulder. "Remember the most important and valuable things we can buy you new furniture" with that I went to my room and started packing. An hour later we were all seated in the jet that was on the rooftop when we heard a bunch of cars in front of my apartment building.

"Shit they're here, hurry up stark" I heard Natasha yelling into the earpiece she had.

"Dammit I'm coming" we heard tony yell before he flew inside and pushed the button to close the door to the jet.

"What's going on ! ! !" I finally asked as we took off.

"I'm so sorry Peter, Ms. Parker but it seems as though the media got ahold of highly classified information about us. Your name and address was one of the things that got released along with the fact that you're Spider-Man. We are going to go hide out at Clint's house until we can sort out all of this mess" Steve finally explained and my eyes widened. Everyone knows I'm Spider-Man now.

"Don't worry Peter we'll keep you and your aunt safe, that's our top priority" Wanda reassured me before I fell asleep.

*time skip y/n*

"How much longer" Lila asked as I was braiding her hair.

"Almost done little one" I told her as I continued to braid her hair.

"Hey y/n"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why daddy left this morning?"

"I don't know but it must be something important if aunt nat call him and he was rushing out of the house. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to us like he normally " I replied as I finished her braid and secured it in place when cooper ran inside my room.

"GUYS DADS BACK! ! ! !" He shouted before leaving.

"Yay come on y/n" Lila got off the bed and ran out of the room. Laughing at my siblings reaction I just made my way downstairs at my own pace.

"Incoming" my dads voice echoed as I was making my way down stairs. "Lila you're hair looks beautiful"

"Thanks daddy, y/n did for me"

"Where is your sister" my dad asked

"Right here" I replied as I turned the corner to be greeted by a group of familiar people and a few I did not recognize.

"Ah the teenager has graced us with her presence, are you too cool to run and greet you dad" I let out a small laugh.

"Yes I am actually" before I went to hug him.

"She's a teenager what do you expect, have you gotten to the stage where you're embarrassed to be seen with him" Natasha asked before hugging me.

"I hit that stage when I was eight and he showed up to my school in arrow printed pajamas" that caused everyone started laughing. I looked around and noticed a boy around my age smiling at me. "So what are you guys all doing here" I asked

"Trouble in New York so we needed a place to hide and to keep them safe" tony pointed at the boy and an older woman. "Oh you guys haven't met before have you? Y/n this is Peter Parker and his aunt May"

"It's nice to meet you guys" I walked up to them and shook their hand. I felt my cheeked heating up when I shook peter's hand.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-it's nice to meet you too" Peter stuttered as I watched him blush.

"Uh oh Barton it looks like Peter and your daughter-"

"Uh noooo, y/n go clean up your room. Lila cooper and Nathaniel are going to be sleeping in your room" there was panic in my dads voice before he took my hand and lead me upstairs.

"Oh no he's going into papa bear mode, I'm sorry guys" I heard my moms voice as I was making my way upstairs. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Papa bear is angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like on my tumblr I'm going to have a little contest. In this chapter there is a teen wolf quote, when you find it comment it below with the character who said. The first person to comment it below will get a personal imagine (fluff or smut). Good luck

*Clint's pov.*

"I don't like it" I complained to Laura and Natasha as I watched Peter push y/n on the swing. Over the past month those two have become inseparable and it was getting under my skin.

"They're teenagers, leave them alone" Natasha responded before throwing something at my head.

"Lila, tell y/n that I need to speak to her this instant"

"Ok daddy" Lila replied before running out of the room and dragged y/n inside the house with Peter following right behind them.

"What's up?" Y/n asked

"Go finish your homework" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"It's summer, I don't have homework" y/n looked confused.

"Then go clean your room" I watched as she rolled her eyes before grabbing peters hand. "And Peter can't help, sorry kid but she's gotta do it on her own"

"Fine" y/n let go of Peter's hand. "I'll see you in a little bit" I watched as she kissed his cheek, I glared at Peter after she left.

"Ummm I'm going to be outside" Peter left in a hurry.

"Really? ! ?" I turned and notice both my wife and Natasha glaring at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Why don't you want y/n around Peter?" Natasha's glare turned into an annoyed expression.

"I'm just looking out for what's best for her and peter's not it." I wanted to protect my little girl, she had gone through a terrible breakup six months ago and I didn't want her to get hurt again.

"Are you fucking serious Clint? He's a good kid and you know that. He's 100x better than that Robbie kid she dated" I cringed at that name. That little fucker broke my daughters heart and if Natasha and Laura didn't stop me I probably would of beat the shit out of that punk.

"Don't mention that little fucker ever again" I warned Natasha.

"Hey all I'm saying is that Peter is a good kid and he would never treat y/n the way "that little fucker" treated her" I sighed as Natasha left the room.

"Hey Clint can you go to the store and get me some bread, we're all out." Laura waved the empty bag.

"Sure thing sweetie, y/n let's go to the store." I shouted as I got my jacket and keys.

"Why do I have to go" I heard her complain as she came downstairs.

"Because you're driving" I threw her the keys, causing her mood to instantly change. "But it's only going to be the two of us" I added on.

"Ahhhhh ok" I smiled as she bolted out the door and told Peter she would be right back.

"We'll be right back, hopefully" I gave my wife a worried smile before walking out and praying that y/n won't kill us on the way to the store.

*at the store y/n pov*

"Dad I'm going to go get more cereal, Steve ate all of mine this morning" I shouted at my dad as I took the shopping cart with me to the next aisle. Everything was going great until I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Y/n?" I dropped the cereal box that was in my hand and shut my eyes. It was my ex boyfriend Robbie. I turned around and gave him a fake smile.

"Robbie" I replied bitterly at my cocky ex

"It's been a long time" he got closer.

"Not long enough"

"I see you're as feisty as ever, I missed that about you." I watched him as he was openly checking me out. "I miss you"

"Well maybe you shouldn't of cheated on me with my ex best friend"

"Aww don't be like that. You're the only girl I ever truly-"

"Step away from my daughter you little fucker" I heard my dads voice and for once I was happy was stepping in.

"Chill old man, this is between me and that fine piece of ass" my mouth dropped when he said that. He didn't hide the fact that he hated my dad, in fact he openly told everyone at school that he thought my dad was the lamest avenger.

"Why you little-"

"Dad stop, he's not worth it." I physically had to stop my dad from starting a fight in the middle of the store. "We got what we needed so let's go"

"I'll be seeing you again y/n, whether your old man likes it or not" I flipped him off before heading off to the checkout.

"Honestly y/n, what did you see in that idiot"

"His abs" I answered sarcastically as we were placing the stuff on the checkout counter.

"Ugh seriously ! ? !" My dad groaned "If I was four years younger I would punch him in the face"

"What! ? Dad that doesn't make sense" I looked at him weird as the man behind the counter started scanning our stuff.

"You know where I was going with that" my dad rolled his eyes as he playfully hip bumped me so he could pay for the stuff so we could leave.

"I'm serious y/n why on earth were you with that low life in the first place" my dad asked as we were loading the stuff in the car.

"Believe it or not he was actually nice. Then once we became official he started to act mean and was bragging that he was dating the daughter of an avenger. I thought it was a phase but he was just becoming a bigger ass as we dated longer. He would make side comments about how you were the least important and lamest avenger in front of our friends. I had no idea he was using me until I walked in on him cheating on me with my best friend. They both said they were using me so they could meet the rest of the avengers but I would never introduce them to you guys." I actually didn't tell my mom, dad, and Natasha that Robbie cheated on me with my best friend. I knew that if Natasha found out she would of murdered my ex best friend, even though she deserved it. "Since then I've isolated myself from all of my former friends for the rest of the school year" I looked at my dad when I finished loading the stuff in the car. "Dad?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie" he quietly said before giving me a bone crushing hug. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my dads shirt getting wet.

"It's ok, I'm ok now. Peter has been a big help this past month, he's helping me move on" I replied as I pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"You really like Peter don't you?" I tried not to smile at my dads question.

"Yeah I do" we both remained silent for a while.

"Ok let's go home, your mom is probably wondering why we're taking forever" my dad closed the trunk and went towards the passengers side. I wiped the remaining tears off my face before I got inside and drove us home.


	3. You have my blessing

It's been two weeks since I bumped into Robbie at the store and since then he hasn't stopped harassing me to get back together with him. He's been leaving me voicemails every hour telling me how sorry he was and he'll never treat me that way again. I didn't believe it though, I wasn't going to be seen as a fool.

"Hey y/n your phone is ringing" Peter shouted from the living room. "It's Robbie, again" he added on.

"Ugh can you hit ignore" I shouted back as I was make us some food.

"Sure-"

"Y/n your idiot of an ex boyfriend left this at the door." Natasha's voice echoed throughout the house. I walked toward the sound and froze, she was holding a gigantic teddy bear.

"Burn it" I simply replied

"I like this side of you kid, not giving into your ex's cheap tricks" from the corner of my eye I noticed Peters sad expression.

"Are you ok Peter?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen so I could finish making our food.

"Y-y-y-yeah why wouldn't I be fine?" Peter stuttered as he helped me take the food that was already finished into the living room. "So what movie do you want to watch" he shouted as I brought our drinks into the living room.

"I was thinking The Impossible, my mom said it was a good film" he nodded his head before I handed him his drink as I went to the DVD player and put the movie in. Sitting down a took a big sip of my drink before I pressed play. "Hey Peter the oldest son looks like you" I paused the movie where it was a clear shot of the actor. He looked like a younger version of Peter.

"I don't see it " Peter denied

"You're right, the kid is cuter" I smirked at Peter as I pressed play again and continued the movie.

"That was so sad, I can't believe that actually happened" I sobbed as turned off the tv. once the movie was over.

"I know" peter voice sounded broken "oh my gosh are you crying? Come here" I got up and hugged Peter. "It's alright" I felt him stoking my hair. After a few minutes I stopped crying and pulled away from Peter.

"Thanks Peter I didn't realize this movie was going to hit me this hard" I tried to smile but I then noticed how close our faces were. I noticed his eyes shifting between my eyes and lip and soon I felt his lips on mine. It started out innocent at first but things got a little out of control when I felt his hand on my ass. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he squeezed my butt, causing me to moan.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise" we pulled away at my fathers voice. "It's every fathers dream to walk in on their daughter sucking face with a boy" my cheeks started to warm up when noticed the entire time standing behind my dad.

"Mr. Barton we-" Peter looked like he was going to pass out

"Save it kid, tony has some news to share" my dad rolled his eyes as the entire team including my mom and and peters aunt entered the room. I sat down next to my dad while Peter sat next to his aunt who was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Right so I just got word that they sorted out the scandal back in New York." Tony announced and I immediately looked over at Peter worried. "May, for your protection you and Peter are going to be moving into the avengers compound. And before you say it we can get you a job there." My heart was breaking because that meant that Peter was going to leave. I felt my dad squeeze my right hand, sensing my emotional destress

"What about y/n" I looked over at Peter who didn't look happy about the announcement.

"I was just getting there Peter calm down" tony let out a little chuckle as he watched May trying to comfort her nephew "anyway, as it turns out the Barton's file was also released to the public and well Clint why don't you take it away" my dad turned so he was facing me.

"I talked to your mom and we have decide that we are going to be moving into the avengers compound as well."

"REALLY ! ! ! !" my eyes lit up with excitement

"Yes"

"Thank you daddy" I hugged my dad

"It's ok, I know you've been through a lot and it wouldn't be right to separate you from Peter. Especially since he's the reason you've started smiling again." I smiled at his comment. "I will say however that there will be a lot of rules once we move in over there, number one being and you can't be in each others rooms without someone else being there"

"I second that" May spoke up.

"I'm ok with that" I instantly agreed

"Also because everyone knows who you are or who you're related to. I mean the people at your school already knew, anyways we thought it'd be a good idea to home school you guys. All of you, that includes you two" tony pointed at Lila and cooper.

"We're ok with that" both myself and Peter spoke at the same time.

"Great ! Ok so everyone start helping the Barton's pack, we're leaving tonight" tony clapped his hands as everyone started to get up and leave.

"Thank you" I hugged my dad again

"It's ok sweetie I just want you to be happy, and clearly Peter makes you happy" I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

"You also make me happy dad, you're the #1 man in my life" I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go start packing, Peter do you want to help?"

"He'll be there in a minute, I just need to talk to him for a bit" I looked over at Peter who was awkwardly standing in the corner. I sent him a smile before leaving.

*clint's pov*

"Alight kid sit" I pointed to the sofa and he rushed to it immediately. I bit back a laugh as I saw nothing but fear in his eyes. "Relax kid you're not in trouble, I just want to talk about y/n. You like he right, actually don't answer that. Your little make out session earlier answered that question. What I want to ask is that if you truly have feelings for her, like-"

"Like if I got punched in the gut feeling? Because that's how I feel every time I look at her" Peter looked up at me. "Sir I love your daughter with all of my heart. The last thing I want to do is break it. She's just so special."

"I know she is and that's why I'm so protective over her. I don't want her heart to be broken again."

"That's the last thing I want to do, I want to take her out on dates and make her feel like she's the only girl in the world-" I couldn't help but grin at this kid. He has a sparkle in his eye as he's talking about my daughter.

"Alight listen, I like you. You are a million times better than her ex and with the way you talk about her I can't help but give you my blessing to date her."

"Really! ! !" I let out a small laugh at the fact that his voice cracked

"Yes, but if she comes crying to me that you did something to her I will not hesitate on snapping your neck. Got it"

"Y-y-y-yes sir" Peter responded as his face went pale.

"Great now go help my daughter pack" I patted Peter's should before walking away.

"Y/A ! ! ! ! Open up" I heard someone shouting outside my house. Opening the door I felt my blood boiling when I was face to face with Robbie. "Hey you're not my girlfriend" the son of a bitch slurred.

"Get the fuck off my porch" I shoved the little prick, causing him to let out a wimpier.

"I wasn't talking to you you loser. I was talk to my fine ass girlfriend. How did you join the avengers in the first place ? You're useless to the team. Y/N ! ! ! Baby come outside"

"What's going on" I heard y/n's voice and multiple footsteps behind me.

*y/n pov*

"Oh god I'll be right back"

"Y/n don't" my dad held onto my hand

"No dad, I got this" I tugged my hand free and stated to walk towards Robbie. "You need to leave NOW"

"I don't want to" Robbie pouted, he was clearly drunk. "I love you, I'm sorry I slept with your best friend. But to be honest you weren't giving me any action, so I had to go find it somewhere else. Even if it was Stacy" I looked back and noticed everyone was outside with shocked expressions, they clearly heard what he said. Natasha looked like she was going to rip Robbie's head off. He looked over and saw all of the avengers standing there. "Oh my gosh it's the avengers! I'm finally meeting the avengers."

"Man shut the hell up" Sam shouted back

"Rude" Robbie shouted back before he grabbed my arm. "Now are we going to get back together or what" his grip tighten on my arm.

"Y/n" Wanda shouted making everyone step forward.

"Shut up" he shouted. The next thing I knew I balled my hand into a fist and punched him in the face, causing his to let go of my arm. I then kneed him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"go to hell" I kicked him in the stomach before walking back towards.

"Damn that was a mean punch, maybe you should join the team kiddo" Natasha looked proud at my action.

"NOO" both my dad and Peter shouted. My dad turned to Peter.

"Did you just say no as well?"

"Yeah. I just don't want anything to happen to her"

"Never let this one go" I gave my dad a weird look "oh shit you haven't actually asked her out yet have you?"

"No but now that you brought it up, y/n would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"YESSSS" I squealed before I pulled him into a kiss.

"Alright alright alright I gave you my blessing to date her, I didn't give my blessing for you guys to make out in front of me. Come on we still have a lot of packing to do" I felt my dad pulling me away from Peter.

"Ok ok" I rolled my eyes "come on Peter help me pack" I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs.

"I never thought I'd see the day were Clint would approve of y/n dating someone" I could faintly hear my mom talking to Natasha and May.

"I know ! ! ! I've lost count on how many guys he's flat out said no to when they asked if they could take y/n out on a date. Do you remember-" I tuned out the rest as Peter tugged me up the stairs. I'm happy my dad approved because I honestly didn't think I could be this happy until Peter came into my life.


End file.
